


Тихая гавань Винчестеров

by CoffeeCat, W2J2



Series: W2 G-PG13 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crack, Gen, Humor, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W2J2/pseuds/W2J2
Summary: Винчестеры отбрыкались от спасения мира и зажили себе тихо в глубинке. Но «тихо» и Винчестеры несовместимо. Сэм припёр домой мантикору, Дин развёл монстротыквы, и понеслось.





	Тихая гавань Винчестеров

— Старость нам в радость, — пробурчал Дин, ковыляя на костылях в кабинет. Загипсованная нога почти не болела, но цеплялась, клятая, за каждый выступ. Ничего, кофеварку и мини-холодильник Сэм ему приволок прямо туда, можно не напрягаться.

Жизнь в глуши оказалась совсем не скучной, а маниакальное стремление Сэма спасти и обогреть, поначалу раздражавшее, пришлось очень кстати. Чего стоила хотя бы Кышка. Случайно отбитая у ведьмы злобная пакость с оторванным хвостом, прикормленная Сэмми под девизом «Ты что, без еды зимой погибнет!» и отрастившая вдруг вместо хвоста натуральное скорпионье жало. Или Пушок? Дин чуть не начал искать ритуал воскрешения проклятого демона, не успевшего утопить щеночка. Убить еще раз и убедить остальных демонов, что лучше топить побыстрее, чтобы Сэм спасти не успел. Запаску для Импалы Дин ему до сих пор вспоминал. Потом сам упер с магической помойки симпатичный цветочек и подарил по приколу Сэму. В общем, оба хороши. А хозяйство постепенно разрасталось.

После того как соседние поля начали засевать коноплей, жизнь в тихом захолустье стала на порядок веселей. Раньше хозяйство тревожили только тыквоманы, искатели их главного ноу-хау для Хэллоуинской Бойни, теперь же перлись все кому не лень. Дин сразу возрадовался. Видеонаблюдение и так было везде расставлено, а добавить кой-каких ловушек не составило труда. Веселее стало и зверью, что ни день, то развлечение.

Уютно устроившись на вертком кресле, налив себе кофе со сливками, Дин защелкал кнопками. На колени тихой сапой заползла Кышка. Влезла только голова, но мантикора не переживала, сощурилась и нежно заскрежетала. Сэма передергивало, а Дин кайфовал от звука, примерно с таким погнутое крыло Импалы распрямлялось, ностальгия… Судя по дрожи под ногами, Пушок нарушителей уже заметил. Дин поспорил сам с собой — если придурки свернут в Сэмов зверинец, разберется сам, а если в его огород — то конец им, Пушка натравит.

Нарушители, как на грех, застряли в конюшне. Ну вот что их всех туда тянет, подумаешь, Козлина морду выставил, представь, что козел, и успокойся. Ну и что, что двухметровый и рог один. Не дадут глухому и хромому старичку дожить в покое, напугают, и он опять заблюет все радугой.

— Пуша, голос! — буркнул Дин в микрофон и тут же отключил динамики. Немного не по правилам, но не хватало, чтобы еще и Белку увидели, ей чужое внимание сейчас точно лишнее. А к голосу Пушка она привычная. Когда дрожь под ногами прекратилась, снова включил «слух». Вредители со всех ног и рук неслись к зверинцу. Но, оказывается, Сэм перед отъездом тоже сторожек понаставил, и телефон взорвался массой возмущенных сообщений:

«Дин, что происходит?»  
«Ты чего творишь?!»  
«Не смей!»  
«Я их только на той неделе прочеренковал, сожрут!»

Дин послал фото: бутыль лучшего удобрения от их соседа, сброженная гусиная кровь. Наполовину пустая. Хромой или нет, а чем подкупить питомцев, он знал.

Мандрагоры на вторжение среагировали восторженно. Немного отяжелевшие и захмелевшие от подкормки, с воплями, едва ли не худшими, чем голос Пушка, они выпрыгивали из горшков и вцеплялись горе-грабителям куда придется, пытались оторвать хоть кусочек. В едва проглядной темени сарая производили неизгладимое впечатление. Дин чуть подпевать не стал Кышкиной песне. Голые и босые воры, выдравшись через специальный лаз, понеслись в сторону орешника. Дин там как раз хищных грибов насадил и рассчитывал подкормить на халяву. Людей грибочки не жрут, крупноваты, но пугают до полного очищения организма.

Однако Сэм успел обломать счастье: вызванный шериф перехватил жертв конопляной алчности прямо на дороге. Жаль. Придется признаваться про грибы Сэму и отправлять его растрясать говно лошадиное им на кормежку.

Дин допил кофе. Неплохо утро начинается. Пушок размялся, мандрагоры выгуляны, вон за ботинок дерутся, Козлина отделался легкой икотой, а Белка только дымом пошипела. Красота…

Орешник, вопреки штилю, зашевелился.

— Ах да, грибы-то не кормлены…

Датчики доложили, что кто-то из неудачников смог затихариться на крыше сарая. Дин почесал рыжие ушки, скрежет стал проникновеннее. Повернув к морде монитор с воришкой, Дин попросил:

— Кыша, сходи погуляй, грибочки покорми, что ли…

Мантикора понятливо сорвалась с места. Дин посмотрел ей вслед и вздохнул. Действительно, почему он не хотел заводить «кошку»? Подумаешь, ссыт кислотой и о легированную сталь когти точит, зато какая умница.  



End file.
